


Always will

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Season 3 Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt and Karen are hiding from the FBI in a stone coffin in the church's crypt.





	Always will

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the scene from episode 11 (Daredevil Season 3) in which Matt and Karen are hiding from the FBI in a stone coffin in the church's crypt. This is my very first fic and I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you do as well!

This was the closest they had been in God knows how long. Despite the lack of space and air, he loved having her right there in front of him. Alive.

She was nervous, he could feel it. Her entire body was trembling. And he, well, he was so exhausted and in so much pain, but at the same time mesmerized by her scent, which was pleasantly stronger than all the dust, and the sweat, and the blood… so much blood.

Just being there with her had taken him to some sort of another dimension. Her left arm had become his pillow and he managed to accommodate his on the right side of her body. Holding her. In an attempt to calm her down.

Yes, people were trying to kill them, to kill her, and he was really doing his best to focus on everything that was going on upstairs, however, in that bit of a moment he just couldn’t help but let go, close his eyes and breathe her in.

“Matt?” she whispered.

The sound of her broken voice brought him back to reality. Her heart rate was still fast and he could taste the tears in her eyes threatening to come out.

“Yes?” eyes still closed.

“Thank you for… For coming here… For protecting me… so many times”

He could hear her. And wished to return to that other dimension where he was there with her only. No stone coffin, no lack of air, and specially noone searching for them.

He lowered his head so that his forehead could meet hers while caressing her upper right arm with his hand.

“Always will”.

And then they just waited… Waited until it was finally safe to go out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
